This invention relates to a clearing apparatus for use in clearing operations. The invention further relates to a carriage for use in supporting a clearing apparatus.
The clearing apparatus of this invention is, in one aspect, in the form of a trimmer apparatus. The clearing apparatus is, in another aspect, in the form of a blower apparatus. The clearing apparatus may also, in another aspect, be convertible between the various aspects of the invention.
Where the clearing apparatus of this invention is in the form of a trimmer apparatus, it has particular application in the cutting of vegetation in the form of grass, weeds, shrubs and the like. The trimmer apparatus has particular application in regard to a trimmer or cutter of the type which uses a cutting line for cutting or trimming vegetation. The trimmer apparatus can, however, also have application in regard to a trimmer which uses a cutter blade or various types of cutter blades for cutting or trimming vegetation.
Where the clearing apparatus of this invention is in the form of a blower apparatus, it may have application in clearing indoors or outdoors areas of dust, debris, leaves, etc.
Applicant is aware of a number of prior patents which disclose various forms of wheeled carriages for supporting trimmers. These patents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,221,481--Mattson et al.; 4,845,929--Saki et al.; 3,977,078--Pittenjar; 4,936,886--Quillen; 4,182,100--Litter; 4,891,931--Holland; 4,442,659--Enbusk; 4,981,012--Claiborne; 4,829,755--Nance; and 5,408,816 Cartier. These patents do, for the most part, present a number of disadvantages.
Some of these disadvantages are that the operator has to support a major portion of the weight of the apparatus; that the apparatus is not supported near its center of gravity; that the apparatus is designed to be operated lawn-mower fashion so that lateral maneuverability of the apparatus is limited; that the operator can not position himself near the center of gravity of the apparatus during use; that the apparatus can not readily traverse obstacles during use; that the apparatus is bulky and difficult to handle, and that the apparatus restricts the reach of the clearing head of the apparatus during use.
Applicant is also the patentee of U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,102 which issued Jan. 18, 1994.
Applicant's prior patent relates to a clearing apparatus and to a carriage for a clearing apparatus which can reduce or overcome one or more of the disadvantages presented by the prior patents discussed above, and by the prior patents and the publication made of record during prosecution of Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,102.
Applicant's present invention relates to additions, improvements or developments in or relating to some aspects of a clearing apparatus and a carriage for a clearing apparatus of the general type described in Applicant's prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,102.
In particular, certain aspects of the present invention are designed to allow or facilitate adjustment of the position of the center of gravity of the clearing device relatively to the axis of the support wheel, and other aspects of the present invention are designed to allow collapsing of the clearing apparatus and/or carriage into a compact unit for storage, transport, maintenance, substitution of components, starting, etc.
Applicant incorporates Applicant's prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,102 by reference into this application. Applicant also hereby makes of record all prior art of record in Applicant's prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,102.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a clearing apparatus comprising a clearing device for use in clearing operations, a carriage to which the clearing device is mounted for the carriage to support the clearing device during use, and a handle for use in guiding the apparatus during use;
the clearing device comprising an elongated support member, a clearing head mounted at a leading end of the support member, a power unit mounted at a trailing end of the support member, and a drive connection for connecting the power unit to the clearing head; PA1 the carriage comprising a frame, a single support wheel having a wheel axis about which the support wheel is rotatably mounted on the frame to support the frame during use, and a pivot mount mounting the clearing device to the frame such that the clearing apparatus can be supported proximate its center of gravity on the support wheel during use; PA1 the pivot mount having a pivot axis extending generally parallel to the wheel axis, and the clearing device being pivotally displaceable about the pivot axis for adjusting the position of the center of gravity of the clearing device relatively to the wheel axis; PA1 the carriage having a locking device for locking the clearing device relatively to the pivot mount in a desired adjusted position; and PA1 the handle being positioned for an operator grasping the handle for guiding the apparatus during use, to be positioned to one side of the support wheel and at least partially in line with part of an axial projection of the support wheel during normal use. PA1 the carriage comprising a frame, a single support wheel having a wheel axis about which the support wheel is rotatably mounted on the frame to support the frame during use, and a pivot mount for pivotally mounting an elongated support tube of such a clearing device on the frame for the support wheel to support the frame and such a mounted clearing device proximate the center of gravity of the carriage and such a mounted clearing device during use; PA1 the pivot mount having a pivot axis extending generally parallel to the wheel axis to allow such a mounted clearing device to be pivotally displaceable about the pivot axis for adjusting the position of the center of gravity of such a clearing device relatively to the wheel axis; PA1 the carriage having a locking device for locking such a mounted clearing device relatively to the pivot mount in a desired adjusted position during use; PA1 and the carriage having a handle to be grasped by an operator for guiding the carriage during use, the handle being positioned so that an operator grasping the handle for guiding the carriage during use, will be positioned to one side of the support wheel and at least partially in line with part of an axial projection of the support wheel during use. PA1 the clearing device comprising an elongated support member, a clearing head mounted at a leading end of the support member, a power unit mounted at a trailing end of the support member, and a drive connection for connecting the power unit to the clearing head; PA1 the carriage comprising a frame, a single support wheel having a wheel axis about which the support wheel is rotatably mounted on the frame to support the frame during use, and a pivot mount mounting the clearing device to the frame such that the clearing apparatus can be supported proximate its center of gravity on the support wheel during use; PA1 the pivot mount having a pivot axis extending generally parallel to the wheel axis, and the clearing device being pivotally displaceable about the pivot axis to allow the clearing device and frame to be pivotally displaced about the wheel axis between an operative position where the clearing apparatus is supported proximate its center of gravity on the support wheel during use, and a compact collapsed inoperative position. PA1 The support wheel may be vertical during use or may be angled from just off of vertical to up to about 30.degree. or more during use and will still support the apparatus, but the greater the angle, the greater the side load on the wheel. PA1 the carriage comprising a frame, a single support wheel having a wheel axis about which the support wheel is rotatably mounted on the frame to support the frame during use, and a mount bracket for mounting an elongated support member of such a clearing device on the frame for the support wheel to support the carriage and such a mounted clearing device proximate the net center of gravity of the carriage and such a mounted clearing device during use; PA1 the frame comprising a main strut, a mounting strut which is pivotally connected to the main strut to be adjustable relatively to the main strut for adjusting the position of the center of gravity of such a mounted clearing device relatively to the wheel axis for use, and a locking strut to lock the main strut relatively to the mounting strut in a selected adjusted position; PA1 and the carriage having a handle to be grasped by an operator for guiding the carriage during use, the handle being positioned so that an operator grasping the handle for guiding the carriage will be positioned to one side of the support wheel and substantially in line with part of an axial projection of the support wheel during normal use. PA1 the carriage comprising a frame, a single support wheel having a wheel axis about which the support wheel is rotatably mounted on the frame to support the frame during use, and a mount bracket for mounting an elongated support member of such a clearing device on the frame for the support wheel to support the carriage and such a mounted clearing device proximate the net center of gravity of the carriage and such a mounted clearing device during use; PA1 the frame comprising a main strut, and a mounting strut which is connected to the main strut, the main strut including a resilient portion to provide a resilient relationship between the support wheel and a mounted clearing device during use; PA1 and the carriage having a handle to be grasped by an operator for guiding the carriage during use, the handle being positioned so that an operator grasping the handle for guiding the carriage will be positioned to one side of the support wheel and substantially in line with part of an axial projection of the support wheel during normal use.
The elongated support member may be an elongated support member of any suitable type or of any conventional type for use in clearing devices. Thus, for example, the elongated support member may be in the form of a housing which houses or supports the drive connection. The housing may, for example, be tubular and of circular, oval, square or rectangular section. The housing may also be of channel section, or the like.
In a presently preferred embodiment, the elongated support member is a tubular housing of circular section which houses the drive connection.
The drive connection may be a drive connection of any suitable or conventional type to operatively connect the clearing head and the power unit.
Thus, for example, the drive connection may comprise or include a rigid drive shaft, a flexible drive shaft, a semi-flexible drive shaft, a drive train or the like, for connecting a power unit in the form of a motor to the clearing head.
Where the power unit is a battery and the clearing head has an electrical motor associated with it to drive the clearing device, the drive connection comprises electrical leads or other power connections leading from the battery to the electrical motor.
The pivot mount may be a bracket or clamp of any suitable or conventional type for pivotally mounting the clearing device to the frame.
In one preferred embodiment the pivot mount comprises a mounting clamp for clamping onto the elongated support member, and a pivot shaft which extends from the mounting clamp to define the pivot axis.
In this embodiment, the frame includes a pivot sleeve which is pivotally mounted on the pivot shaft to allow the pivot sleeve to pivot relatively to the pivot shaft and thus allow the clearing device to pivot relatively to the frame and thus relatively to the wheel axis.
In an alternative preferred embodiment, the pivot mount may comprise a mounting clamp for engaging the elongated support member, a pivot housing which is fixed to the frame, and a pivot connection between the mounting clamp and the pivot housing to define the pivot axis, and to allow pivotal displacement of the clearing device about the pivot axis relatively to the frame and thus relatively to the wheel axis.
The mounting clamp may be a clamp of any conventional type. Thus, for example, it may be a C-clamp, a G-clamp, a split clamp, or the like.
In one preferred embodiment the mounting clamp comprises a pair of cooperating clamp sections which together define a mounting bore for receiving the elongated support member, and which are clamped together to mount the mounting clamp onto the elongated support member.
In this embodiment of the invention, to allow the carriage to be used with a variety of clearing devices having elongated support members of differing sizes and differing cross-sectional shapes, a variety of clamp members to define different required mounting bores may be used, or master clamp sections may be used with shims or bushings of different shapes and sections.
The pivot axis is preferably at right angles or substantially at right angles to the elongated axis of the elongated support member.
The pivot axis extends generally parallel to the wheel axis so that the clearing device can be pivotally displaced about the pivot axis in the leading direction towards the clearing head, or in the trailing direction away from the clearing head relatively to the wheel axis, to adjust the position of the center of gravity of the clearing device relatively to the wheel axis.
Such an adjustment can readily be made if the user, for example, prefers to have the center of gravity of the clearing apparatus slightly forward or slightly backward of the wheel axis.
Such an adjustment can also readily be made if the position of the center of gravity is changed because, for example, the clearing head is changed for a clearing head of a different size, shape or mass.
Such an adjustment would therefore be desirable where a clearing head in the form of cutter head of the line type, is replaced with a heavier duty cutter head of the line type, or is replaced with different types of heavier duty cutter heads of the blade type for cutting vegetation in the form of shrubs, brush, weeds, small trees, and the like.
Such an adjustment could also generally be desirable or advisable where a cutter head is replaced with an edger head for edging, or with a different guard for the cutter head, or with a blower head for blowing.
Such an adjustment capability is also advantageous for mounting clearing devices of different types onto the carriage. For example, clearing devices which have elongated support members of different lengths, clearing devices which have differing angles between the axes of the elongated support members and the clearing heads, and clearing devices which have elongated support members which are not linear.
Where the support wheel axis is substantially perpendicular to the elongated axis of the elongated support member, the pivot axis would be substantially parallel to the wheel axis.
The plane of the wheel is, however, preferably at an angle to the elongated axis of the elongated support member to allow an operator during use to walk generally in the direction of the clearing head and have the wheel move in a track generally parallel to his path.
Where the plane of the wheel is at an angle to the elongated axis of the elongated support member, the pivot axis will not be substantially parallel to the wheel axis, but will be generally parallel to the wheel axis.
In one preferred embodiment, the plane of the wheel is at an angle of between about 5 and about 15 degrees to the elongated axis of the elongated support member. In this embodiment the pivot axis would also tend to be generally perpendicular to the elongated axis of the elongated support member, and thus would be generally parallel to the wheel axis by being at an angle of generally about 5 to about 15 degrees to the wheel axis.
In one presently preferred embodiment, the plane of the wheel is at an angle of about 10 degrees to the elongated axis of the elongated support member. In this preferred embodiment the pivot axis is likewise preferably at an angle of about 10 degrees to the wheel axis.
In an alternative embodiment of the invention, the plane of the wheel may be at an angle of about 20 degrees to the elongated axis of the elongated support member, and the angle between the generally parallel wheel axis and pivot axis may then be of the same approximate order of about 20 degrees.
However, as long as the pivot axis and wheel axis are substantially parallel or generally parallel, the effective adjustment capability will be maintained.
The locking device for locking the clearing device relatively to the pivot mount in a desired adjusted position, may be a locking device of any conventional or suitable type.
Thus, for example, the locking device may be a locking sleeve, a locking clamp, or locking pins for preventing pivotal movement about the pivot axis when activated.
In this example of the invention, the locking sleeve, clamp, or pins may operate directly between the pivot shaft and the pivot sleeve or directly on the pivot connection.
In one preferred embodiment the locking device may comprise an adjustable locking strut extending between the frame and the clearing device.
The adjustable locking strut may be adjustable by being telescopic, by being a threaded engagement, by being otherwise adjustable in effective length, and/or by being displaceable relatively to the frame or relatively to the elongated support member.
In a presently preferred embodiment, the locking strut has a sliding clamp which is slidably engaged with the elongated support member or with the frame, with the sliding clamp including a fastener to fasten the sliding clamp in a desired adjusted position along the elongated support member or along the frame.
In one preferred embodiment, the locking strut comprises an over center locking toggle which is displaceable between a locked operative position and a collapsed position.
While the elongated support member and the support wheel may be mounted to the frame so that their planes are relatively close, applicant prefers to have the elongated axis of the elongated support member laterally spaced to one side of the plane of the support wheel.
This type of lateral spacing is advantageous not only where the plane of the support wheel is substantially parallel to the elongated axis of the elongated member, but also where the plane of the support wheel is at an angle of between about 0 to 20 degrees to the elongated axis of the elongated support member as described above.
Such lateral spacing provides more clearance for the foot of an operator during use. In addition, by then leaning the clearing apparatus slightly towards the operator during use better feel and control may be obtained. The center of gravity of the apparatus would then be close to the operator while the wheel would be spaced from the operator by about 4 to 6 inches.
While the lateral spacing can vary over a range, it is conveniently between about 2 and about 10 inches, and preferably about 4 or 5 inches.
In one preferred embodiment of the invention, the handle may be arranged for an operator holding the handle to be positioned proximate the center of gravity of the apparatus during use. Thus for an operator to operate the apparatus during use, the operator will be positioned or will be standing proximate the support wheel. Thus the operator will be positioned at least partially or substantially in line with part of an axial projection of the support wheel during normal use.
In a preferred embodiment, the handle is positioned so that an operator grasping the handle for guiding the apparatus during use, will be partially in line with, or alternatively substantially in line with, an axial extension of the wheel axis during use.
The handle may be positioned proximate the center of gravity of the apparatus. Preferably, the handle may be positioned to extend forwardly of the center of gravity of the apparatus in the direction of the clearing head during use.
In different embodiments of the invention, the handle may form part of the carriage, may form part of the clearing device, may be mounted on the pivot mount, may be mounted on the frame, or may be mounted on the elongated support member of the clearing device.
In an embodiment of the invention, the handle may comprise a guide handle as described for use in guiding the apparatus, and a control handle for use in controlling the apparatus. The control handle may preferably be provided to be on the trailing side of the center of gravity of the apparatus during use.
In one embodiment of the invention, the control handle may be mounted on the elongated support member between the power unit and the carriage. In an alternative embodiment of the invention, the control handle may be mounted on the trailing side of the power unit. The control handle may also be mounted on the power unit, on the frame, on the carriage, on the pivot mount, or on the guide handle.
The control handle may preferably include a throttle control or switch or the like for controlling the power unit.
In one preferred embodiment of the invention, the guide handle and control handle may be positioned so that when an operator grasps the two handles to operate the apparatus, he or she will be positioned proximate the center of gravity of the apparatus. Thus the operator will preferably be positioned to one side of the support wheel and partially in line with an axial projection of the axis of the wheel.
The guide handle and the control handle are preferably displaceable relatively to each other and also relatively to the carrier device, to allow for adjustment of the height and positioning of the handles for different sized operators and for different types of clearing devices.
In a preferred embodiment the guide and control handles are displaceably mounted on the pivot mount. Thus they may, for example, be mounted on the pivot mount clamp or on the pivot mount housing, or may comprise part of the pivot mount or pivot mount housing.
In an embodiment of the invention, the elongated support member may be continuously rotatable about its elongated axis so that the tilt of the cutter head may be varied during use, and may be clamped in a desired position. In an alternative embodiment of the invention, the elongated support member may be rotatable about its elongated axis in a limited stepwise movement. Thus, the tilt of the clearing head to the ground can be adjusted stepwise for specific angles to be provided. In a further embodiment, the elongated support member may be fixed so that it cannot rotate.
In an embodiment of the invention, the clearing apparatus may include a pivot displacement mechanism to permit pivotal displacement of the elongated axis of the support tube relative to the plane of the support wheel. Such pivotal displacement may be a random or continuous displacement where the support tube can be displaced pivotally over a desired range and locked at any point in the range. Alternatively, the pivot displacement may be a stepwise displacement whereby the support tube can be pivotally displaced in a stepwise manner for particular applications. In this embodiment of the invention, the pivot displacement mechanism would include a plurality of locking positions in which the pivotal displacement of the support tube can be locked. This embodiment of the invention can have particular application where the support tube is pivotally displaced and positioned relatively to the plane of the support wheel when, for example, the clearing head is mounted in a vertically oriented clearing position for a particular application such as edging. This embodiment can also have application when the clearing head is in a horizontal clearing position, and a slight angle of the plane of the wheel to the vertical plane of the support tube allows the operator to move forward while operating the apparatus in a more comfortable position.
In an alternative embodiment of the invention, the clearing head may be adjustable about the axis of the elongated support member to adjust the inclination of the clearing head relatively to the plane of the wheel.
While guiding of the clearing head relatively to the ground is normally relatively easy, the apparatus may, if desired, include a height guide wheel or castor or skid to assist in guiding the height of the clearing head above the ground during use. Such a height guide wheel or castor or skid would tend to be positioned close to the clearing head and may, for example, be mounted on the support tube or on the clearing head.
In one embodiment of the invention, the guide handle and the control handle may both be substantially in line with the support tube.
In an alternative example of the invention, the guide handle may extend laterally from the vertical plane of the support tube.
In one embodiment of the invention, the position of the guide handle relative to the center of gravity of the apparatus, may be adjustable to suit the requirements of the operator. Any standard adjustment means may be provided for adjusting the position and height of the guide handle.
Where the guide handle extends laterally of the vertical plane of the support tube, the guide handle may extend to one side or to the other for right-handed or left-handed operation. Alternatively, the guide handle may be in the form of a T-shape so that it may be operated in a left-handed mode or a right-handed mode, as desired.
The power unit may comprise a motor of any conventional or suitable type for driving the clearing head during use.
Thus, for example, the power unit may comprise a gas motor, an electrical motor, or the like.
In an alternative example of the invention the power unit may comprise a battery. In this example of the invention, an electric motor may form part of the power unit, and the clearing device would then have a drive connection such as a drive shaft or the like for connecting the clearing head to the electric motor. Alternatively, an electric motor may form part of the clearing head, in which case the drive connection would comprise electrical leads to conduct electricity from the battery to the electric motor at the clearing head.
The invention further extends to a carriage for supporting a clearing device of the type having an elongated support member, a clearing head mounted at one end of the elongated support member, a power unit mounted proximate the other end of the elongated support member, and a drive connection for connecting the power unit to the clearing head;
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the invention extends to a clearing apparatus comprising a clearing device for use in clearing operations, a carriage to which the clearing device is mounted for the carriage to support the clearing device during use, and a handle for use in guiding the apparatus during use;
The invention further extends to a carriage for supporting a clearing device of the type comprising an elongated support member, a clearing head mounted at a leading end of the support member, a power unit mounted at a trailing end of the support member, and a drive connection for connecting the power unit to the clearing head;
The mount bracket may be a bracket of any conventional or suitable type for mounting an elongated support member to the carriage.
Thus, by way of example only, the mount bracket may comprise one or more C-clamps, G-clamps, split clamps, over-center locking clamps, or the like.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the mount bracket comprises a pair of brackets which are fixed to the mounting strut for mounting an elongated support member of such a clearing device to the mounting strut.
In an alternative embodiment of the invention, the mount bracket may form a weld region on which such an elongated support member can be mounted by welding or the like.
In one embodiment of the invention, the mounting strut of the carriage may comprise part of an elongated support member of a clearing device. In this embodiment, the elongated support member of the clearing device thus constitutes part of the frame of the carriage.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, the carriage of this invention and/or the clearing apparatus of this invention, may have the support wheel mounted to the frame as a castor wheel.
This arrangement provides the advantage that as the clearing apparatus, or the carriage, as the case may be, is used, the castor wheel will automatically trail the direction of movement so that movement is enhanced in all directions of intended use. This can also be of particular advantage where the clearing apparatus of this invention is used in an edge trimmer mode.
In accordance with another aspect, the invention extends to a carriage for supporting a clearing device of the type comprising an elongated support member, a clearing head mounted at a leading end of the support member, a power unit mounted at a trailing end of the support member, and a drive connection for connecting the power unit to the clearing head;
In this aspect of the invention, the frame may further include a stabilizing strut extending between the main strut and the mounting strut to guide the movement of the resilient portion during use.
In different aspects of this embodiment of the invention, the main strut which includes the resilient portion, may be a strut which would extend generally upwardly from the support wheel axis during use, may be a strut which would extend generally horizontally during use, or may be a strut which would extend generally parallel to an elongated support member of a clearing device when mounted to the carriage.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the main strut, mounting strut and stabilizing strut may be arranged in a triangular configuration, with the stabilizing strut extending generally upwardly from the wheel axis during use, with the main strut extending generally horizontally from the stabilizing strut or from the wheel axis during use, and with the mounting strut pivotally connected or fixedly connected to the free ends of the stabilizing and main struts.
The resilient portion may be in the form of any form of spring, or combination of springs. Thus, for example, it may be in the form of or comprise a torsion spring, a leaf spring, a compression spring, a pneumatic or hydraulic compression or extension system, an elastic or resilient material, or the like.
The stabilizing strut may likewise be of any suitable conventional type. For example, it may comprise telescopic members, or pivoting members which are resiliently associated with each other by means of a spring arrangement, a pneumatic arrangement, a hydraulic arrangement, or the like.
The support wheel of the apparatus or carriage of this invention, may be a wheel of any suitable type.
While the support wheel may be relatively small, the wheel should preferably be relatively large since this will give the greatest height to the axle of the wheel and thus improve the ease of handling of the apparatus. The larger the support wheel, the more readily can the apparatus be steered over or past obstacles such as stones, rocks, and bumps, and the more readily can the apparatus be caused to traverse an uneven terrain.
For rough terrain, the support wheel may, for example, be in the form of a conventional bicycle wheel. In one preferred embodiment of the invention the bicycle wheel may for example be a 20, 24 or 26 inch diameter wheel.
In a presently preferred embodiment the wheel may be a 24 inch diameter wheel of the type used in wheel chairs. In an alternative embodiment, for smooth terrain, the wheel is preferably a 12 inch diameter wheel.
The support wheel may have an inflatable tire. Alternatively, the support wheel may have a solid tire, a foam-filled tire, a semi-pneumatic tire, or the like. For light duty applications, the wheel may be a blow-molded plastic wheel.
The support wheel may be provided with a large number of bicycle type spokes. Alternatively, it may be provided with a relatively low number of broad support spokes, or even a disc which has the axle mounted at its center, and a tire or the like at its periphery. Also, the axle of the wheel can preferably be off-set to one side to allow more clearance on the other side of the wheel.
In accordance with one preferred embodiment of the invention, the clearing apparatus of this invention is in the form of a trimmer apparatus for use in cutting vegetation in the form of grass, weeds, shrubs and the like.
In this preferred embodiment of the invention, the clearing device is in the form of a trimmer device for cutting vegetation, and the clearing head is in the form of a cutter head.
The clearing head may be in the form of any cutter head of any suitable or any conventional type. Thus, for example, the clearing head may comprise a cutter of the line type for use in cutting lighter vegetation such as grass, weeds, smaller shrubs and the like.
Alternatively, the cutter head may comprise a cutter of the blade type having pivotally mounted blades, having a circular blade with annularly arranged or circumferentially spaced teeth, having opposed blade members, having a plurality of cutter chains, or the like, for cutting heavier vegetation such as weeds, shrubs, large shrubs including brush, small trees, stalks, and the like.
In an alternative preferred embodiment of the invention, the clearing apparatus may be in the form of a blower apparatus for supplying a stream of air to clear areas of leaves, grass cuttings, cuttings, debris, dust and the like.
In accordance with this embodiment, the clearing device is in the form of a blower device and has the clearing head in the form of a blower head.
In accordance with yet a further preferred embodiment of the invention, the clearing apparatus may be in the form of a vacuum apparatus for use in clearing areas of leaves, cuttings, grass cuttings, debris, dust and the like.
In accordance with this embodiment, the clearing device is in the form of a vacuum device, and the clearing head is in the form of a vacuum head.
The blower device and the vacuum device of this invention, will utilize many of the relevant features of those devices as described and as illustrated in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,102.
The clearing head of the clearing device of the clearing apparatus is preferably removably mounted so that the clearing head can be exchanged for clearing heads providing alternative applications in accordance with the invention, or for clearing heads which are of heavier duty or lighter duty type as required.
Thus, for example, where the clearing head is in the form of a cutter head, the cutter head may be removed and replaced, for example, with a blower head for blowing. In other examples, the clearing head may be replaced with alternative types of clearing heads such as reciprocating blades to provide a hedge trimmer function, with tiller blades to provide a tiller function, or with an edger head to provide an edging function.
In one aspect of the invention, the clearing heads may be removably mounted on a leading end of the elongated support member. Each clearing head will therefore have a mounting bore or the like for receiving a leading end of the elongated support member so that it can be removably mounted onto to the leading end of the elongated support member. Any suitable or conventional mounting mechanism may be employed for mounting the clearing head removably on the leading end of the elongated support member.
In an alternative aspect of the invention, each clearing head may have a shaft section extending therefrom for a removable connection to a leading end of the elongated support member to thereby connect the clearing head removably to the elongated support member.
In this aspect of the invention, a clamping sleeve may be provided on the leading end of the elongated support member. The clamping sleeve may have a bore for receiving the shaft section to thereby removably mount the shaft section in the bore of the clamping sleeve. Alternatively, the clamping sleeve may be provided on the shaft section, and may have a bore for removably receiving the leading end of the elongated support member.
The clamping sleeve may have a clamping mechanism of any conventional or suitable type for clamping the shaft section, or the leading end of the elongated support member, as the case may be, in position.
By way of example only, the clamping mechanism may comprise a spring loaded button and a wingnut clamp arrangement, a c-clamp, a g-clamp, or the like.
In one application of the invention, the clamping mechanism may correspond to the type of clamping mechanism currently being used in the replaceable or convertible attachment series currently being marketed in the United States by Ryobi.
In accordance with yet a further embodiment of the invention, the clearing apparatus may be in the form of an edge trimmer apparatus for trimming edges, in which the clearing head is an edge trimmer positioned to be driven in a substantially vertical plane during use, and in which the clearing head includes a guide wheel to guide the height of the edge trimmer during use, and a vertical tab to guide the lateral movement of the cutting blade in order to maintain a constant distance from the edge of a curb or sidewalk, etc.
In this embodiment the elongated support member preferably has a leading portion which is curved to one side to place the plane of the edge trimmer substantially in line with the path of movement of an operator during use.
While the clearing apparatus of this invention will generally tend to have the pivot axis above the wheel axis during use, particular applications of this invention can operate effectively with the pivot axis below the wheel axis during use. Where the pivot axis is below the wheel axis during use, the low center of gravity of the apparatus will tend to improve the stability and handling of the apparatus.
This can be particularly advantageous in applications where the power unit or clearing head, or both, are of larger capacity and thus of larger mass, such as in large shrub, brush and small tree cutters, such as in battery powered cutters, and the like.
Where the clearing apparatus of this invention is in the form of a trimmer apparatus, it may include a clearing device in the form of a trimmer device of any suitable type or of any conventional type.
Thus, for example, the trimmer device may be in the form of any suitable model of trimmer device as made by companies such as Shindaiwa, Echo, Ryobi, John Deere, Toro and the like.
The carriage of the trimmer apparatus may be specifically designed for use with the trimmer devices as they are presently produced by these companies. Alternatively, in certain applications, the trimmer devices as presently provided by some of these companies, may be modified in certain respects to allow them to be used more easily and more effectively in the trimmer apparatus of this invention.
Thus, for example, where a trimmer device such as the heavy duty brush cutter as currently supplied by Shindaiwa in the United States, is used in the trimmer apparatus of this invention, the elongated support member of the Shindaiwa brush cutter may be shortened enough to allow the control handle to be placed above the motor, while the angle of the elongated support member relatively to the ground can remain the same. This modification of the Shindaiwa heavy duty brush cutter allows the handles to be provided at an appropriate height. It also allows the handles to be in line with and equally spaced from the center of gravity for effective control of the cutter head.
Since the clearing apparatus of this invention provides the ability for easily adjusting the position of the center of gravity of the apparatus relatively to the wheel axis, the carriage of this invention can readily be operatively associated with a wide variety of clearing devices.